It Always Works
by MarvelNerd4lyfe
Summary: Bellamy is critically injured when Grounders attack, will he be rescued in time! Can Clarke save him! *one shot*


**_I am sooooo sorry! I accidentally uploaded the wrong story as some of you so kindly pointed out. it was an honest mistake,oops! i I promise i didn't mean to upload the Chuck story! I originally deleted it off of FF...UGH I am such a dork! *Face Palm*_**

Loud noises, flashes of pain, lots of confusion, then darkness. That is all Bellamy can remember as he opens his eyes. It is early morning and he is laying on the forest floor, in a pool of his own blood. What had happened? Why was he here? He carefully rolled so he could sit up. It all came back to him.

_-Flashback-_

_ They were short on supplies, it had been storming for the past week and they needed food. They were running out of medicinal herbs and the wall had taken some damage. The sun wasn't quite out but it wasn't raining either. Bellamy called a meeting at the fire pit to assemble teams to gather the items needed. He, Miller, Murphy, and Finn were supposed to hunt. Octavia, Clarke, Monty, and Lincoln were to go gather herbs and berries. Everyone else was to rebuild the wall and answer to Raven. Bellamy wasn't sure who she'd send out to gather wood, but it was her call._

_ Things had been going well on the hunt, they had killed 6 rabbits and a fox, they were stalking a deer. It was almost dark and if they didn't get him soon then they'd be forced to return to camp without it. Suddenly grounders attacked. There was a lot of fighting and slashing and dodging swinging blades, but one of them had a gun. The Grounder with a gun aimed at Finn and without thinking, Bellamy tackled him. He wrestled the gun out of the Grounder's hand and hit him hard. Another Grounder plunged a knife into his back. The one he was on top of kicked him off. He rolled, hitting his head on a rock. His vision blurred. The grounder kicked him and suddenly Bellamy was falling through space and time. He hadn't realized how close to the embankment he had been fighting. He hit his head on a branch on the way down and his vision went spotty. He slammed into the ground hard enough to jar his whole body and knock the air from his lungs. Loud noises, flashes of pain, lots of confusion, then darkness._

_ -End Flashback-_

He tried to stand, but found the effort to be too much and sank back down. He wondered where Miller, Murphy, and Finn were. Were they even alive? Then his thoughts drifted to Clarke, as they always seemed to these days. She was probably worried sick. She probably had a search party out looking for him. He was weak with blood loss and too dizzy to stand. There was no way he was going to be able to climb out of the pit. He knew he had to try though.

He braced himself and stood. He wobbled but held himself up using the nearby tree. He began to struggle forward. Slowly and painfully he climbed up the miniature cliff face. But he was so weak he could barely support himself. His arms hurt from the pull in his back. His head was pounding, his vision blurring and darkening on the edges. His ears started ringing and his whole body broke out into a cold sweat. His foot slipped and he slid back down the cliff face, darkness consuming him once more.

_**Back at camp**_

Clarke was really worried.

-_Flashback-_

_ She had spent the night taking care of Murphy and Miller, who both had stab wounds that would not quit bleeding. Finn was fine and she hadn't seen Bellamy, it wasn't like him to not check in. he always came to see her after any sort of raid and vice versa. She tried to tell herself that he was probably coordinating with the other team leaders, but when he didn't show, she told herself he had probably just gone to bed. She shook her head, she needed to focus on Miller bleeding out and Murphy needed to wake up. She asked Finn if he had seen Bellamy and he shook his head. She sent Lincoln, Finn, and Collins out to search for him. They would find him, of that she was sure. Finn was a tracker and Lincoln knew the woods better than anyone else. Combine that with the fact that Finn had been there when the ambush had occurred...they would find him. The only question in her mind was would it be too late?_

_ -End Flashback-_

Bellamy woke again to shouting. He tried to open his eyes, what if the Grounders had found him again? He eyelids may as well have been made of lead because he couldn't budge them. It was hotter, so it must be afternoon, he was sweating and shivering. His head pounded, he hoped they would kill him quickly. He wasn't even going to get to say goodbye to Clarke. Someone was shaking him and saying his name over and over again. It was...Finn? It sounded like Finn. It took effort but his managed to make his eyes flutter. He groaned.

"Guys I found him! Bellamy...Bellamy wake up! Come on man! Clarke is gonna flip if you die now. She'll kill us all, I don't want to die today man." Finn was rambling and he knew it. Honestly though, he was freaking out. Their fearless, rebel leader was unconscious in a pool of blood and whiter than a sheet of paper. Judging by the blood that was, well...everywhere...Bellamy had attempted to climb out of the pit. From the looks of it, he wouldn't have made it much longer, the temperature was rapidly dropping. It looked like they were in for another storm.

Lincoln and Monroe scrambled down the embankment. They hefted Bellamy between the two of them and Lincoln led them to a path that wasn't steep. It would take them a good hour to make it back to camp but Lincoln wasn't sure if Bellamy had that long. They had stopped and attempted to stop the bleeding but the wound looked infected and Bellamy's fever was rising with each passing second. He kept moaning and calling out for Clarke. It irritated Finn but he couldn't exactly be angry, he was the one that had screwed his chances with Clarke after all. On top of it all, the only reason Bellamy was in this mess was because he saved Finn.

They hadn't even made it all the way inside the camp before Clarke was there, her eyes on Bellamy. She was spouting off directions, he wasn't listening. When he was sure she had the situation under control, he slipped away.

Bellamy was burning up and Clarke set to work immediately. She cleaned, stitched, and poulticed the wound. She was in the process of bandaging him when he started to come around. He was half delirious with fever and pain. She did her best to cool him with wet rags, but his body would have to fight for itself as well.

"Claaaarrkeee...?" he slurred.

"I'm right here Bell, you're safe okay? I've got you, rest now."

He hummed and turned his face towards her, a stupid grin on his face, but he drifted off again. She stayed with him all day and late into the night. He started coming around again in the wee hours of the morning.

"Mmmmm...Clarke?" he asked in confusion, last he remembered was fighting.

"I'm here Bell." she said tiredly.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked..."

"I remember now...how long was I out?"

"Almost two days..."

He tried to get up, he had a camp to run after all. Clarke had sounded absolutely exhausted, knowing her, she hadn't slept since he disappeared. He couldn't quite make his body obey him and wound up flopping around while grunting.

Small hands pushed him gently, yet firmly, back to a horizontal position on the cot.

"Bell, you're still too weak, you need to relax." she said with determination.

"Work to do." he grunted.

She was having none of it. "Bellamy Blake, you **will** lay here and you **will** rest. You almost _**died **_Bell. Your heart stopped _twice_!" she knew she would win. She always did with him. This time was no different and he relaxed into the bedding.

Just then Monroe burst into the drop ship screaming about grounders in the camp and Octavia being with them, and before Clarke could calm him down Bellamy shot off the cot and stumbled towards the door.

"Bellamy stop! You'll rip your stitches!" there was no point and she knew it, nothing would stop him from getting to O.

Turns out it was Lincoln's long lost brother and his wife with their 17 year old son, Obi. Clarke rushed to meet them, Bellamy was already there, looking weak. Octavia embraced him and the Lincoln threw an arm around Bellamy's shoulders. To everyone standing around it looked like an act of friendship. Clarke, however, recognized this move for what it was, an incognito effort to keep Bellamy from falling over. The man in question, had gone as white as a sheet, his normally tanned to perfection skin, looked sickly. She needed to get him laying down again before he fell over in front of the people he so desired to look strong in front of.

Lincoln was a step ahead of her and asked if he could see Clarke and Bellamy in private to discuss some strategy. They walked slowly over to Bellamy's tent. Clarke had her arm around his waist in effort to look like a girlfriend instead of the co-leader keeping her partner on his feet. As soon as they were in the safety of his own tent, she let him sit onto the bed and pushed him down.

"Stay!" was all she said, doing her best to ignore his pleading face. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Bellamy, you need to save your strength. You still have a fever." Lincoln muttered.

It wasn't like Bellamy could argue. Exhaustion was overtaking him and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Need...to..." Clarke knelt down next to him. "Shhhhh rest baby, you need to get better for me okay?"

"Kayyyy...ssstayy...?" he slurred, panicking. She allowed him to tug her wrist and laid down next to him. He snuggled up next to her, tucking his head against her collarbone and wrapping his arms around her. She was basically held hostage by the bundle of adorable, half conscious, half delirious Bellamy. If you asked her, she would gruffly tell you that she was ensuring the recovery of the co-leader of the camp, and if he required "cuddles" to feel comfortable enough to rest, then she would fulfill his need for them. But, nobody asked her, because they all knew what she would say. Everybody also knew, that secretly, at least, she was actually extremely worried about her very weak, very injured, very sick boyfriend. And, she really did care. Honestly though, Bellamy was perfectly capable of handling himself, no matter how bad off he was. But the only way to get Clarke to slow down and relax was when he was bad off or required "cuddles." So Bellamy, knowing this, would sometimes show a little more vulnerability, just to switch her from "camp doctor" to "concerned girlfriend" and it always worked.


End file.
